


Crossword

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [7]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves helps Bertie fill out a crossword puzzle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossword

 “I say, Jeeves, what is a thirteen-letter word for ‘like Kant’s ticklist’?”

“Deontological, sir.”

“Thank-you, Jeeves. Where did you learn that?”

“Lady Florence lent you….”

“Ah! Er, nine letters, ‘highly pleasing to the senses’?”

“Delicious, sir.”

“Eleven letters. Jeeves, what is this little ‘c.’?”

“Circa, sir.”

“Circa?”

“Around, sir.”

“Ah, ‘like Eden c. 1390’?”

“Delightful, sir?”

“And, six letters ‘highly pleasing, Eden-like, indispensible to Bertram?”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Come now, Jeeves! Oh, dash it, I’ve told you the answer now.”

“Sir?”

“Jeeves.”

Trembling, Reginald Jeeves looked into Bertram Wooster’s eyes. Bertie rose and folded him in a loving embrace.


End file.
